


Unveiled

by Rawrbin



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apprentice Fic, Forced Nudity, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, Omega Dick Grayson, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sladin, hints of future non-con, just slade being creepy, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: “I said ‘strip’, boy. That means everything off,” Slade says patiently, as if walking a child through a simple task.Robin looks distraught.“You said the mask could-”“I’m not talking about the mask.”This time he lets his gaze linger on the boy’s neck, giving him a generous hint since it seems he's too clueless to figure things out for himself. The moment Robin realizes what Slade means he gasps, hands flying up to cover the scent blocker patches.-It's time for Slade to start training his new apprentice, but first some house-keeping is in order. Namely figuring out the former-vigilante's designation and getting him suited in a new uniform. When Robin takes off his scent blockers, Slade is in for a pleasant surprise.Written for Omega Dick Week Day 6: Robin!Dick
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Slade/Robin
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851487
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Unveiled

“Strip.” 

The boy in front of him doesn’t move, but Slade didn’t truly expect him to. If Robin was the type to give in so easily, he wouldn’t have been worthy of being Slade’s apprentice in the first place. Still, the boy must learn obedience. 

“You know what happens if you disobey me Robin,” Slade tells him firmly as a warning. 

Robin grits his teeth and Slade catches his hands twitch, as if he’s longing to reach for one of the birdarangs Slade has already disarmed him of. 

“You’ll kill my friends,” he finally spits out angrily, as if somehow the disgust in his voice would be enough to make Slade feel ashamed of what he was doing. On the contrary, he was quite pleased with how his plan was working out. 

“You know that and yet you still choose to resist me. I could press this button right now and end them.” 

Slade pulls out the trigger and makes a display of it, holding it slightly above eye level and looking it over as if considering it. He _will_ do it - he has no attachment to the other four Titan brats - but he knows that it won’t come to that. Robin won’t allow it to. 

“Don’t” he says, shoulders sagging and head sinking slightly. The submissive look is good on him. Slade can’t wait to see more. 

“Then strip,” he commands, enjoying the way Robin all but flinches at it, “and don’t make me remind you again. This is your only warning.” 

For someone with as much confidence as Robin, it amazes Slade how shy the boy suddenly becomes when faced with the task of disrobing. He turns away from Slade as he slowly pulls off his costume, piece by piece, taking the time to fold them gently as if Slade isn’t about to just incinerate them. Then again he may just be doing it to prolong the inevitable. 

Finally he is down to just his mask and a pair of tight boxer briefs, both jet black. He turns back towards Slade, and he can see the slight tremors of his hands and the beautiful red blush that spreads from his cheeks down to his chest. The boy is all bravado though when he makes his next demand of Slade. 

“The mask stays.” 

Slade supposes he can allow him that. For now. The boy's “secret identity” is meaningless to him. Soon Robin is going to be _his_ completely, and there will be no use for it after that. 

“The _mask_ can stay,” he says pointedly. 

Robin’s hands ball into tight fists. It’s cute, seeing him squirm. Slade will have to enjoy it while it lasts; it won’t be long until Robin obeys his every order without hesitation. For now he just watches Robin patiently as the boy summons the courage he needs to finally hook his thumbs in his waistband and remove the underwear. Unlike his other garments this he does fast, as if he’ll lose the nerve if he goes any slower. He doesn’t bother to fold them either, instead just tossing them aggressively on top of the neatly folded pile of the rest of his costume. 

The boy straightens then, staring Slade head on as if daring him to say something. Robin always was the type who enjoyed throwing himself into a challenge. Slade’s eyes roam over his naked flesh now, drinking everything in, and his gaze settles in on the boy’s newly exposed genitals. He makes sure to hold it there long enough to see the kid squirm. 

Honestly he’s a bit surprised by the boy’s lack of endowment. A little cock hangs soft over a thin bed of fine black hair, and whatever size his testes are it’s too small to be visible from this angle. He wonders if the kid hasn’t fully developed yet or if he was just cursed with poor genes. 

He wonders if he is self-conscious about it. 

Slade tucks that idea away to test out when the opportunity is right. For now there is one more thing he requires of Robin before he can give him his new uniform. 

“I said ‘ _strip’,_ boy. That means everything off,” he says patiently, as if walking a child through a simple task. 

Robin looks distraught. 

“You said the mask could-” 

“I’m not talking about the mask.” 

This time he lets his gaze linger on the boy’s neck, giving him a generous hint since it seems he's too clueless to figure things out for himself. The moment Robin realizes what Slade means he gasps, hands flying up to cover the scent blocker patches over his glands. 

“Slade, no, please. Not my patches. Let me keep them. Please… M-master.” 

Slade suppresses a shiver as the last word leaves Robin’s mouth. Such a good boy, he’s learning already. As much as Slade wants to reward the kid for the use of that word, he can’t give him this. Scents can be powerfully telling, and it will be a necessary tool for him to groom the boy into a proper apprentice.

“Off. Now.” he tells him, holding up the trigger for good measure. 

The boy doesn’t need to be told again. With shaky hands he reaches up and slowly peels off the scent blockers. 

As soon as he peels the patch back everything dizzyingly makes sense. The scent that rolls off his glands, telegraphing distress and humiliation, is not the fierce musky tang of an alpha’s, or even the soft neutral one of a beta. It’s sickeningly sweet and strong, quickly permeating the entire room. No, this is the smell of an omega. 

Before Slade can control himself he’s striding across the room. He grabs the omega’s jaw roughly, titling his head up and to the side. He ignores the distressed whines as he peels his own mask back just enough to expose his nose and buries it in the gland at the side of the omega’s neck, inhaling deeply. He is weak, he knows, giving into his instinct so easily, but it’s been a long time since he’s been in the presence of an omega. They are so rare nowadays, surely he can forgive himself this one indulgence. 

When he’s had his fill of that delicious scent he finally releases the omega and steps back, eyes raking over his naked body again even as the omega seems to curl in on itself defensively. His eyes catch on that little cock again and suddenly it makes sense. Suddenly it makes his mouth water. 

Never in his wildest imagination had he thought his little Robin would be an omega, but he isn’t complaining. In fact, he’s quite pleased with the turn of events. Not only will having an omega elevate Slade’s own status, it’s going to make him so much easier to control. And once Slade claims him, he will own the boy completely. He will wait a bit for that though he thinks. It will be fun to break him in the old fashioned way first. 

Still, it is surprising to see an omega out masquerading as a vigilante. He wonders if the Bat knows his designation. Certainly he must. He doesn’t see eye to eye with the Bat on most things, but Slade is fairly certain that their need for control over their partners is one trait they do have in common. That means the Bat had intentionally _chosen_ to train an omega as his sidekick. Interesting. 

The way Robin is posturing, curled in and hands trying to cover his exposed scent glands, tells Slade the boy isn’t fully comfortable with his omega status yet. The two of them have been standing in silence ever since he removed his patches, and Slade supposes it’s time to finally say something and test his theory. 

“Do your friend’s know?” he asks. He doesn’t need to specify what, even though neither of them has yet spoken the word “omega” outloud. The way that Robin flinches tells Slade that he knows exactly what Slade is referring to, and that as Slade expected his friends do not, in fact, know about his omega status. Slade grins behind his mask. 

“It’s ironic you know,” Slade continues, without waiting for a verbal reply from the boy, “that you talk a big game of ‘justice’ and spend your nights out fighting crime while you yourself are a criminal.” 

That gets a reaction from him. Slade can feel a tinge of anger mixed in with the boy’s scent as his head jerks up to meet Slade’s gaze. 

“I’m not-!” 

“-you are an omega, are you not?” Slade interrupts him, relishing in the look of chastised shame that washes over the boy’s face, “The last time I checked it was illegal for an omega to be out on the streets without a collar and a leash. And an _alpha_ escort.” 

He lets the word roll off his tongue, the vicious reminder that Slade is above him in every sense. To his delight, the omega does not back down however. He wouldn’t be the Robin Slade knows and loves if he wasn’t going to put up at least a little of a fight. 

“Those laws are archaic. It’s akin to slavery,” he growls out. The fury in his scent is a delight to Slade’s senses. He loves experiencing the physical representation of his little Robin’s emotions. 

“But it is law nonetheless. Something you had sworn to uphold. I wonder how your friends would feel to know they’ve been working with such a hypocrite.” 

“It has nothing to do with them. You don’t have to tell them anything.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t tell them,” Slade tells him calmly. A whiff of relief catches his nose. He wonders if Robin is aware of how strongly his scent telegraphs his feelings. 

“We will need to remake your uniform however.”

Robin looks confused. Slade turns and pulls out the new apprentice uniform he had made especially for Robin, in his own colors. He unfurls it, showing it to the boy now. 

“This was made to be worn by a beta or an alpha. It just won’t do for an omega. You’re going to need something a bit more… traditional.” 

He doesn’t need Robin’s scent to know the boy is panicking; it’s written all over his face. They both know what traditional omega garb will encompass. Scant, wispy pieces of fabric covering only his most private of areas, but that can also be easily slipped to the side when an alpha wants to use him or if he needs to feed a pup, and the rest of his skin left fully on display. And of course, a thick collar with Slade’s name etched into it in bold letters, letting the world know this omega belongs to him. He can feel his cock twitch in his pants just at the thought of Robin wearing such an outfit in his colors. Can’t wait to see it come to fruition soon. They’re going to have a lot of fun together. 

Slade scoops up the pile of Robin’s old uniform before the boy can react, and carries it over to the incinerator. The boy catches on to what he’s doing a moment too late.

“Slade, wait! Don’t!” he cries out, stepping towards him. 

But it’s too late. Slade has already tossed both uniforms into the fire, and is watching them turn to ash. 

“It will take a few days to get your new uniform ready,” he tells the little omega who’s now sagging in despair, “I guess you’ll just have to stay like that until then.” 

“What? You can’t-” the omega cries out, a bit of his spark returning to him now, much to Slade’s pleasure. He has big plans for this omega. Even greater than the ones he’d had for Robin the beta or Robin the alpha. As usual, fortune favors Slade. 

“Trust me Robin. You’ll learn to like it.” 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Bonus:** I drew a fanart of what Robin's omega-apprentice uniform will look like. Check it out [here on my Tumblr](https://rawrbin1.tumblr.com/post/625246202917715968/omega-dick-week-day-6-robindick-okay-i-cant). 
> 
> I am not an artist so don't judge me too harshly o_o;;;; I just wanted to share the idea I had for his look.


End file.
